


Misgivings

by caffeinatedmusing



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Conversations, Family Dynamics, Other, adjusting to a new relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedmusing/pseuds/caffeinatedmusing
Summary: Farkas and the dragonborn have been attracted to one another since the night they killed a giant on the outskirts of Whiterun; they make no secret of it. But with a dangerous secret on the line, Vilkas worries that Farkas is in over his head. He needs some time to catch up and adjust. Takes place immediately post 'Proving Honor'.





	Misgivings

Vilkas sat back, towel around his waist, and sighed. Sweat slipped down from his hairline and he moved to swipe at it absently, adjusting the smaller, damp, roll of cloth around the back of his neck before settling back and closing his eyes. The tight spot between his shoulder blades began to ease. The banya was a perfect balance of heat and steam today; just the thing to unwind tired muscles after returning from his latest job.

The door cracked open, a cold draft swirled in against his feet and lower legs before he heard the door re-secure and the soft slap of bare feet on the stone floor.

“You’re back already?” He knew without opening his eyes that it was his twin who had crept in. “How did it go?”

“It went alright. She’s a natural. I told you she was.”

“You did say so. Why just ‘alright’, then? You run into any problems?”

“Well…. yeah. Sort of.” Farkas readjusted the towel around his hips as he settled on the opposite bench and rubbed the back of his neck. “She, um…saw me change.”

“What?!” Vilkas bolted upright, “Shore’s bones! You said you’d sworn off it! What happened?”

“Calm down, Vil. It wasn’t like I wanted to. We got ambushed; Silver Hand. She was cut off, I got surrounded. I didn’t have any choice. I already told Kodlak all about it.”

Vilkas huffed out an angry breath from between bared teeth before shaking his head and sitting back again, arms folded over his chest. 

“Silver Hand? How many?”

“A dozen or so, all through the ruins. They were waiting, had a trap all set for us. I could smell when we got in there that someone had been through recently. I thought, that scholar of Kodlak’s and maybe a digging team. But it was them. We got the blade piece, even so.”

“And you had to change. You sure she saw you?”

“I was right in front of her. Yeah, she saw me.”

“She’s sure to be inducted, now. We can’t risk her going around talking; the others will want to keep her close.”

“She won’t tell.” Farkas shook his head.

“How can you be so sure?” Vilkas frowned and rolled his neck, readjusting the neck towel until he was comfortable again.

“Cause I talked to her, after. I wanted to make sure she wasn’t scared. I thought I’d ruined things.”

Vilkas sighed as he noticed the way his brother’s tone turned shy and he wouldn’t make eye contact, focusing instead on pouring another ladle of water over the heated rocks. The billowing steam obscured his features. Not that Vilkas needed to see his brothers face to know what this was about.

“Hold off on that crush of yours, brother. She isn’t even officially…” He trailed off as the realization hit him. “You’ve already bedded her, haven’t you?”

Farkas nodded, at least having the sense to look sheepish about it. 

“Farkas, what were you thinking? You’ve known her all of what? Two weeks! She’s about to be made our shield sister.”

“I know. I told Kodlak about that part, too.”

“You did?” Vilkas’ brows rose in surprise, although he wasn’t certain why he felt that. Farkas was incapable of lying. Withholding the truth was as close as he ever got, and even that sometimes sent him into paroxysms of guilt and anxiety. Of course he would have blurted out every single thing that happened.

“Course I did. I know the rules, Vil. I didn’t want it to be a problem. If he had said it was a mistake and we shouldn’t be together, I would have figured something else out. But he didn’t.”

“Figured something….? You mean like, leave the Companions?” It was unthinkable.

“I love her, Vilkas. If that ends up being what it takes, then I would at least consider it.”

Vilkas stared at his twin for a long, horrified moment while he tried to figure out an argument that would make him see reason. _How did I not see this coming?_ When Farkas fell in love, he fell hard and he fell fast. When his heart broke, it broke all over the place. Vilkas was usually the one to pick up most of it.

“You barely know this woman. How can you even think…?”

“Vilkas, have you ever been with someone who knew what you were?”

“No. Of course not. Not since…You can’t just go around telling people you’re a…What kind of ridiculous question is that?”

“She knows. And she still wants me. I couldn’t turn that down.” He finished on a quieter note. “I didn’t want to turn it down. I don’t want it to be a problem, but I’m also not willing to give her up.”

Vilkas sucked his teeth in thought for bit but couldn’t come up with anything that would put his brother off the idea. _This is much worse than I feared_. He had thought that there would be more time. Faced with his miscalculation, he was uncertain how to proceed. Giving up and waiting for her to hurt his twin, or betray them all, wasn’t an option. 

“Vilkas, I don’t want to fight with you about it.” Farkas was chewing his lip, looking worried.

“Ach. We’re not fighting, Far. I just…I don’t know.” He had no reason to trust her. 

But apparently, Farkas did.

“Well, Kodlak wants the ceremony to be tonight. You’re not going to protest it? Make trouble for her?”

“No. I won’t protest it. Just...be careful.”

Too little, too late.

Farkas sighed and smiled. The tension went out of his shoulders and he rose to leave.

“Thanks, Vilkas. You’re the best brother.”

“I’m your only brother.” Vilkas rolled his eyes.

“See you tonight at the ceremony, then.” Another draft of cold air and Farkas was out the door, leaving Vilkas alone to gather his thoughts before he, too, needed to go and get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just me filling in some in-between moments.


End file.
